


Imagine a Demon

by spiritofsky (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Imaginary friend AU, Mabel and Dipper summon Bill, Mention of blood, Toddler!Dipper, Toddler!Mabel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spiritofsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel Pines are twins and best friends, but sometimes only having each other for company can get boring. What if they could get a new friend to play with?</p><p>Found the AU from this story; http://archiveofourown.org/works/1965150 , I highly reccomend you check it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summons and Stickers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Dipper summon Bill with the power of friendship! (Or something...)

Dipper and Mabel Pines where twins and best friends, but sometimes only having each other for company can get boring. Like right now for instance, they were playing with their toys when it started to get repetitive and dull. Now Mabel lay on her back, sighing.

"Dippy! I'm bored!" She moaned.

"Well what can we do sis?"

"Play with toys?"

"You stopped playing though! That's why you're bored!"

"Play a game?"

"What game?"

"I don't know!" She huffed, crossing her arms and turning away from her brother.

"I wish we had more peope- peyopee- pel- peoples to play with." She finally said after a few moments of silence and fumbling with her words.

"Yeah." Dipper agreed.

"I know!" She yelled loudly, sitting bolt upright. "Maybe if we wish hard enough, we'll get a new friend!"

He knew it was a bit of a silly idea, but on his favorite TV show, if you wished hard enough and believed in yourself, you could accomplish anything! 

"Yeah!"

So that's what they did.

And with a crackle of raw power, a blue glow shone slightly above the ground, suspended in the air, growing brighter and brighter while expanding outwards until it was around the size of an A4 sheet of paper. 

"Oh wow I was summoned? Now that's rare." Came a voice from the glow.

The glow stopped and turned to a triangle that housed all of existence, past, present and future. Sparkling as an infinite void of stars. It was ringed by bright orange flames, flickering and burning but not giving off any heat. 

And then a single eye opened in the center.

"We did it Dippy..." Murmured Mabel, transfixed on the beauty of the void, too young to see the horrors that moved between the stars.

The eye closed and the triangle turned a simple black, white lines like bricks and a bowtie of the same colour on it. It grew arms and legs, a tophat appearing slightly above its head and a cane in hand. It turned yellow, the white turning black. 

"Hello, name's Bill Cipher and-" The creature's speech was cut short as his eye opened and landed on his summoners.

"Kids? Well I guess that explains why I didn't know who summoned me, I don't exactly keep an eye on those so young until they're needed. Well thanks I guess, but if you don't need a deal I guess I'll just leave-" He was yet again cut off, but this time by the voice of Mabel.

"Don't go, we wanted you to play with us!" 

"Play with you?" Bill echoed, contemplating whether or not to leave, "Well I guess I _should_ keep an eye on you if you have the magical capability to summon me without using the right ritual... Alright, you got a deal kid, just not sealed with fire."

The twins didn't understand most of the words he used, but they understood him when they said he'd stay.

"Yaaaay! Thank you Mr. Triangle!" She yelled jumping up.

"It's Bill."

"Whatever." She said, grabbing a green sticker from her bucket. It had 'Best Friends' written on it and a picture of a fluffy white bunny. She somehow managed to stick it on him instead of it going through him and beamed.

"You're our friend now, that's what matters!"


	2. Fooling Around.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill plays with the Pines twins for the first time.
> 
> The way Dipper and Mabel play with their toys is inspired by my 4 year old nephew Jack.

Bill didn't expect anyone to ever call him their 'friend' and even less than that did he expect to... Enjoy it? No he didn't! Not at all!

...

...

...

Oh, he had to face it, those kids were too damn cute.

"Come on," Dipper urged. "Let's go do something!"

"Yeah!" Mabel agreed, moving over to their toys, telling Bill to follow.

They had a pile of assorted toys in the middle of a big carpet and a few scattered around it. They both sat down and grabbed a bunch of toys and gave them names while Bill just hovered there, wondering what to do.

"Alright then Bill," Mabel said, "Daisy and Berry are going to Lock's house for a party but on the way there a train comes by, you have to be the train."

Mabel put a toy train in front of Bill, he grabbed the silver sparkled train in his magic and put it to the side. Then Mabel gradually moved a ginger cat and a brown mouse closer to a model house where Dipper had a red dog pacing around. Mabel made the two toys talk to each other in squeaky voices but she did so so quietly you could barely hear. Bill then made the train come by, he originally meant to make it crash into the two animals and kill them but he thought that that would ruin it for them and he was honestly entertained by the absurd conversation the toys were having. Instead it stopped next to them and they sat on top of it. He moved it over to the house and they got off. Now he was a member of the party. Things continued like this for awhile. 

He could get used to it.

Soon the twins mother came downstairs and the twins got up and rushed over to her. Wide smiles on their faces. Bill followed behind them as they greeted her.

"Hey Mummy!" Dipper shouted, "Look at our new friend Bill!" 

Both of the twins pointed to the seemingly empty air behind them.

Their mother laughed a little before talking to what she thought was nothing. 

"Hello Bill."

If he had a mouth it would have split into a wide grin as he decided to mess with her.

"Hello Mrs. Pines." He said in her mind. 

He watched as her eyes went wide and her mouth opened a little as the unfamiliar voice sounded in her head. 

"Heh, you thought I was just an imaginary friend? Well you guessed wrong. Little Dipper and Mabel here were pointin' in the same direction after all." He laughed and she excused herself.

"Why did Mummy go?" Dipper asked concern all over his face.

"She can't see me and I talked to her." Bill replied shrugging.

"Oohhhhh." Came two voices from both the twins.

"Wait!" Dipper said. "Does that mean you scared her?"

"Erm... I guess so?"

Mabel gasped. 

"What! That's not very nice!"

"I didn't mean to..." Bill lied.

"...Well if you didn't mean to be nasty its ok, right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Then Dipper yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I'm tired..."

The twins mother quickly rushed in and put the two to bed. Hoping to stop them from talking to the strange creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Important!
> 
> Only around 3 of the twins and Bill's toddler escapades will be included in this story, I'll probably do a side story filled with them though. U.U


	3. Drawing and Silly Straws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because silly straws are needed with how much Bill likes them. Also, Headcanon, Dream Demons eat dreams.

Bill spent the time that the twins slept that night sorting through their memories and walking in their dreams. He was going to eat them but decided that he wouldn't as he liked these kids and he couldn't deny it anymore. 

The next day when they had woken up they had been delighted to find that Bill was still there. He entertained them with heavily edited stories of his adventures while they waited to be let out of their cots to get breakfast. 

After breakfast it was Mabel's turn to choose an activity.

She chose painting. 

Not the best idea.

Glitter and sequins got everywhere, scraps of paper were all over the floor, synthetic feathers covered the chairs, clay was stuck to the wall and pom poms glued stuck to most of the furniture in the room. And all through it all Bill was forced to stay hovering in place by Mabel who was covering _HIM_ in the supplies! Though he couldn't stay completely still as he was too busy laughing at the faces that Dipper made. At the halfway mark Dipper had completed five paintings and had started to do something else and Mabel had a clean sheet of paper and a very sparkly dream demon. 

Needless to say, he burned the glitter off of his body.

Then their mother brought through drinks with SILLY STRAWS.

SILLY STRAWS.

"What are they?" Bill asked, pointing at the silly straws and bursting out laughing.

Mabel giggled "Silly straws."

"Silly straws?" Bill repeated. "I think that is the best name you humans have ever come up with! These things are absolutely ridiculous"

Mabel laughed as she drank her orange juice, creating bubbles in the drink. She seemed to like this as she started blowing bubbles of juice, they spilled out of the cup's edges getting juice all over everything. Dipper then started to join in, doubling the mess they made. 

Getting things all over things seemed to be a recurring theme today.

After Bill finished obsessing over the wonder of silly straws and Mabel and Dipper ended their bubble battle, Mabel finally sat down and painted something.

A single shooting star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but plot related.


	4. Pine Tree Forests.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh so short! But this story is back!

A few months had passed since Dipper and Mabel Pines summoned the dream demon Bill Cipher and adopted him as their joint imaginary friend. They had many escapades before and were setting out on a new one.

The twins parents had taken them to a park and they wanted to go to the play area, so Dipper and Mabel had simply asked Bill where it was and got him to take them there. Their parents just followed close behind.

"Are we almost there yet?" Mabel groaned impatiently.

"Almost Shooting Star." Bill had given the elder sibling the nickname Shooting Star after she painted one at the end of their second day together.

"You said that a while ago!" Moaned Dipper.

"Aaaaaaand, here!" Bill exclaimed.

The twins looked over and saw the park. Their eyes suddenly lit up, shining with excitement. They rushed through the gate in the red fence surrounding the playground. 

\----

The park was filled with bright colours and had no clear theme. There was all kinds of things in the park, swings, a roundabout, slides, a zipwire, a seesaw and even a massive jungle gym. Many kids were playing on the park and Bill felt the urge to mess with them, cloaking himself from the twins he approached a boy about to go down the slide. Once the boy slid off of the slide he made him fall through the floor and teleport to the other side of the playground, leaving him disoriented and confused.

Bill laughed as the kid got up off of the floor and started crying, running back to his mother.

He stopped the cloak after the commotion had died down and floated after the twins who were running to play in the pine forest.

Their parents didn't see them slip off...

\----

Dipper was attempting to climb a tree but was finding it incredibly difficult. This was unsurprising considering how small he was and the fact that the bottom of the tree didn't have any branches. Mabel then tried to give Dipper a leg up but he could still then only reach the branch with his hands. Dipper scrambled up to stand on his sister's shoulders but this obviously hurt her and she couldn't hold the full weight her brother so she fell over, bringing him down with her.

Bill sighed, put them to sleep and in the dreamscape moved Dipper to the tree branch. He then awoke them, and a smile spread across Dipper's face when he realised where he was. It was infectious, and Bill couldn't help but do so too in his own way.

"Thanks Bill!" He chimed.

"You're welcome kid." 

Dipper swung his legs a little but then with a 'CRASH!' he fell from the tree. Mabel rushed to his side while Bill floated over as tears spilled over his eyes, he had a small cut on his knee and it was bleeding.

"Come on bo..." Mabel muttered as she clumsily helped her brother to his feet.

"Yes." Bill agreed. "You didn't tell your parents where you were going did you? From what I know about humans they will be worried about you."

Mabel gasped, she never wanted to make anyone sad or worried.

"Come on! Let go then!" She shouted before running off out of the forest. Only to return moments later to help Dipper.

\----

When they returned to their parents the twins explained that they went to climb trees in the forest but Dipper fell out of one and hurt his knee. They then left to clean up his leg and put a plaster on it.

While in the car Bill turned to Dipper.

"We should go there again, I happen to rather like forests _Pine Tree_."


	5. Fading Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short plot chapter. 
> 
> I'd make it longer but it doesn't really seem right if I add more.

Over time, the twins seemed to talk to Bill less and less, and by the time they started primary school, Dipper seemed to completely ignore him.

This is when Bill realised, they thought he was just an imaginary friend.

It stung a little. People that you care for forgetting you, treating you like you don't exist, especially for him, it was rare for him to get attached to anybody, but he supposed he understood. Most humans didn't believe in the supernatural, and young children often had imaginary friends. Even if they don't normally share them. So they put two and two together and decided that the dream demon didn't even exist.

He would get over them.

He didn't mean to get attached to them in the first place.

\----

Soon the day came when even Mabel stopped believing in him, and he was sent back because they hadn't made a deal with him and they no longer needed him.

He tried to make it seem like he was unfazed by the whole thing.

But he missed them.


	6. I'll Be Seeing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but it's short for effect. I know that a few of you were upset over the last chapter so this one should make you happy.

It had been years since they forgot about him, and even longer since they stopped believing in him. 

A tiny part of him was still not over it.

He always hoped that he'd get to see the twins again, but he knew it was unlikely.

\----

They arrived in Gravity Falls.

They had come to him!

Of course, he was still unable to bring people into the dreamscape. So there was still a chance that they'd never meet again...

\----

He had summoned him.

That little kid had summoned him. 

He just had to finish his end of the deal. 

Then he would have what he wanted, and he could see the twins again.


	7. Truthteller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have crawled out of my grave. So have this.
> 
> It's almost all dialouge though. *cries*
> 
> How do you write?

"YOU! You can't even imagine what you just cost me!" Bill screamed, glowing bright red. "Do you have any idea what I'm like when... W-When I'm..."

He trailed off, turning back to his regular yellow colour. 

"I can't stay mad at you Shooting Star..." He sighed.

Mabel slowly brought her hands, which she had been holding in front of her to protect herself, down to her sides and took a step towards the triangular dream demon. 

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I thought you hated me kid, what's all this about?"

Mabel simply shrugged her shoulders. "I don't like seeing anyone, or anything I guess, upset."

"You're too nice for your own good. That's going to get you killed. Probably in some horrible, horrible way. Like getting your spine ripped out."

"What? I thought you were being nice then but then you had to ruin it by saying I'm gonna get my spine ripped out?" Mabel shouted with a disgusted look on her face.

Bill laughed. "What can I say? I held back when you were real small because you were pretty cute honestly. Now you're just kinda... eh."

"Hey! Are you saying I'm not cute? Because I'm adorable!"

"Hey Mabel," said Soos, who had been silent the whole exchange. "I know you're adorable and all-"

"Awww, Thanks! At least you recognise that."

"Yeah, but why did it not worry you that he knew you as a little kid? Why are you talking to hm in the first place actually."

Something seemed to click inside of Mabel and then she jumped up, pointing an acusing finger at Bill. "Why were you watching us? Were you spying on us? I knew it! You're a spy!"

"Oh shoot, yeah. I guess kinda forgot that you and Pine Tree forgot. Huh."

Mabel stopped screeching at him and instead started staring at him. "Forgot what?"

"That's the point kid. Of course you do't know, you've forgotten."

"Forgot what?" She repeated, this time more forefully. 

"Gimme a sec. Let me get Pine Tree."

"Hey Mabel, am I the only one who has a bad feeling about this?" Soos chimed in again.

"Well... Maybe? Not really." Mabel half-answered.

"Huh."

\----

Dipper had just found out that Stan didn't hate him.

Relieved, he was about to walk away when he heard his sister scream:

"Hey! Are you saying I'm not cute? Because I'm adorable!"

He sighed, what had she gotten into now.

A little while of running later he suddenly teleported.

\----

"Okay," Bill said. "Here's Pine Tree."

Dipper fell from a bluish white void in the air.

"Ow!" He exclaimed when he hit the ground.

"Hey Bill!" Mabel shouted at him. "What was that for?"

"Does it really matter Shooting Star?" He asked shrugging. "It'll only leave a scratch and maybe a bruise."

Mabel sighed and crossed her arms. "What was is you wanted to tell us anyway? About what we've forgoten."

Dipper, who had now gotten up off of the floor, a scratch now on his knee was definitely lost. "Wait what have I missed?"

"Right then kids. It's actually really simple."

"What is?" Dipper shouted. "No one has actually told me what's going on here!"

"Look, all it is is that you summoned me when you were about 3."


End file.
